WERE
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: Spy AU. An organization of spy's and hackers and their top hacker is only 19. Each member has their own problems but they can still kick ass. (God awful summaries are god awful - -) Rated T for language and in preparation for possible future things. Sterek and other pairings but mostly Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, well I recently joined the Teen Wolf fandom and began shipping Derek and Stiles. I was watching the show the other day when this story idea popped into my head. It's basically a Spy AU. I just thought Stiles would make a terrific hacker and Derek would be a freaking awesome spy. I even came up with a name for their organization! Everyone else will be in here as well and I even kept Laura alive so you can all silently cheer anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

W.E.R.E

Watcher-team, Espionage, Recovery, and Extermination

Derek stepped out of his silver Camaro and adjusted the earpiece that was tucked and hidden in the shell of his ear. He looked around himself before walking across the street and into the large building in front of him. He had a simple mission today, Laura had said that she wanted to give him a break but when he had refused she compromised and gave him a simple mission. After all he couldn't refuse those, even if Laura was his sister she would've fired him immediately. He pulled a card out of his pocket and flashed it at the security guards before walking inside the building. So much for tight security. He walked down the hall casually until he reached the gallery that was filled with people in suits and fancy dresses; of course he blended in just as well what with his ironed suit, black tie, and polished shoes. Hell Laura even forced him to shave for the mission. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server and took a sip, he grimaced a bit, god awful fancy drink.

"How's it moving along Derek?" Derek felt the urge to grimace again when he heard a boy's voice through the earpiece. He hadn't even gotten the chance to filter through those who were attending. He glanced around and felt a grin tug at his lips when he saw the man that they were after. James L. O'Kelly, he had information that he shouldn't and that was a problem for their employer. "Derek?" The voice asked again. Derek started towards the target.

"Not now Stilinski" He muttered just loud enough for the boy to hear him. Derek still thought Stiles was too young for this job even if he was only a hacker and technician. Stiles had only been seventeen when Derek's sister had recruited him after the idiot had almost hacked their database. That had been two years ago when Derek had been twenty, now the boy was the head computer tech. It pained Derek to admit it but Stiles was rather brilliant. However the boy couldn't shut up to save his damn life.

"Do you see him? We have a time limit and if you can't get him tonight his plane leaves for China tomorrow at four a.m. and we won't be able to get at him again unless Laura ships us out there and you know she'll be mad at you if-"

"Stiles" Derek interrupted the hyper active computer geek. "Can you do me a favor?" Derek had stopped over by a wall waiting for the people surrounding O'Kelly to disperse a bit so he could get closer.

"Sure Derek, what do you need?" Stiles asked. "Does sourwolf need some back up?" Derek would glare at the teen if he wasn't in a van three blocks away.

"No Stilinski I need you to do something more difficult than that" Derek smirked as he imagined the boy jumping up and down at the thought of doing something more challenging than sitting and clicking buttons; which is exactly what the boy was doing.

"Oh goody a challenge! Do tell!" Stiles held his breathe in anticipation. Derek held back a chuckle.

"Quit talking" And with that Derek clicked a button on the earpiece shutting off communications before heading towards the man he was after.

Meanwhile Stiles had thrown his headset across his desk and was now glaring at the bright computer monitor like it was the one to cause Derek's rudeness. Stiles popped some curly fries in his mouth and typed a few things on his computer. Which may or may not have been a letter of complaint to Laura about Derek. Once that was done Stiles swerved his chair around to look at other monitors that had images of the security camera's he had hacked earlier. He could see Derek walking towards the target and Stiles brown eyes narrowed. So he turned his attention away from the rude sourwolf to look through another camera. "Shit!" The hacker cursed and slid across the van floor to get to his headset. In his haste he pulled the plug out and he cursed again glancing back at the monitor.

There were two men with guns walking up the steps of the building that Derek was in and they didn't look like they were just coming to admire the art. Stiles finally plugged the headset back in just as he heard a shot, he put the headset on and turned it on while he turned to look at the screen again. One of the security guards was lying in a pool of his blood and one of the men with the guns was holding the gun to the other security guards head while the man was on his knees quivering. Stiles looked away just before the shot rang out. He couldn't watch that he just couldn't. He shook his head trying his best to clear it. "Derek!" Stiles heard the low growl of irritation.

"What Stiles?" Derek asked as he leaned against a serving table. He was just about to get to the guy when Stiles had yelled in his ear. Stiles looked at the screens to pinpoint where the shooters were.

"We've got a pair of party crashers with weaponry" Stiles informed the man. "They just shot and ki-lled" Stiles voice cracked and he coughed to clear his throat. He wasn't used to seeing killings that was more Derek's territory. So he was trying his best to stay professional. If he didn't he was sure to get an earful from both Derek and Laura later. "They're in the hallway opening and should get to the gallery in four minutes and twenty-eight seconds" Yes Stiles had timed Derek's walk from the door to the party hall; it was important and rather handy. Derek sighed through the connection and Stiles frowned.

"Can you think of a way to stall them? I need to get O'Kelly out of here" Derek asked. He knew Stiles had practically wired the whole building last week when he and another agent, Issac Lahey, had snuck in under the guise of maintenance workers. Hopefully he had hacked something useful. Stiles thought quickly going over the mental list of everything he had wired. He had tapped into the lighting, security cameras, and emergency systems. Oh! Ohohoh!

"Ok! I've got it!.." He paused briefly as he typed on his computer and clicked the emergency systems and set them to go off in one minute and thirty seconds just enough time to warn Derek.

"Well are you going to tell me the plan or not?" Derek said as he watched O'Kelly greet more people. They were running out of time.

"In about sixty seconds the emergency sirens are going to go off and the residential sprinklers are going to unleash about twenty-four gallons of water per minute onto everyone's heads; as well as signaling the nearest fire and police stations, that should give you enough time to grab O'Kelly and skip your way out singing 'London Bridges are Falling Down'. " Stiles let out all in one breathe and was smiling smugly to himself as he leaned back in his computer chair. Derek just blinked as he took it all in. Well that was a pretty damn good plan actually, although the snide singing comment wasn't needed. Derek actually grinned a bit.

"Remind me to buy you a large order of curly fries from Arby's after this is done" Derek stated and Stiles spun around in his chair. He rarely got a compliment from Derek; and yes coming from Derek that was a huge compliment, but of course Stiles wanted to see how far he could push it.

"And a milkshake?" He asked hopefully.

"Don't push it hacker-boy" Derek warned but he was still grinning. Stiles shrugged and looked at his watch they had thirty seconds.

"Hey sourwolf you've got twenty-nine until the gates of a watery hell open" Stiles quipped back and smiled when he practically heard Derek's scowl through the headset.

"Shut it geek, I'm moving in now just keep your eyes out for any other problems" Derek started walking swiftly to O'Kelly weaving his way through the people. Stiles huffed at the geek comment and muttered a retort.

"I prefer tech savvy" Stiles swerved his chair and watched the screens. He counted down from ten in his head and smiled when he remembered the best part of his plan, Derek would get drenched as well. Derek counted down as well and grimaced when the water came down hard pelting everyone; he grabbed O'Kelly's arm and dragged the nearly blinded man to the back entrance. Luckily Derek had packed along his specialized sunglasses, they were designed to fit to his face so that nothing could get in his eyes and that included water so he could see just fine. He did his best to ignore the shrieks and squeals from the party goers behind him. He finally dragged the man outside.

"What is the meaning of this!?" O'Kelly yelled in Derek ears once he cleared the water from his eyes. Derek just continued to drag the loud man through the back alley they had ended up in.

"Hey Stiles think you could get over here and take O'Kelly?" Derek heard the O'Kelly ask –loudly – who he was talking to. "And make it quick?" It wasn't a request. Derek didn't do the talking, he picked them up and handed them off.

"Aw poor sourwolf he has to socialize~" Stiles laughed and slid open a small dark window, sticking his head through. "Hey Boyd! Derek says it's time for pick-up and he says to make it quick" The dark skinned man looked at him with a frown.

"Don't yell Stilinski I'm sitting right here" He mumbled something else that Stiles couldn't hear and shifted the gears, so he could start driving, and then he pulled out. Stiles ducked back and slid the window closed again.

"Alrighty then!" Stiles chimed. "Boyd seems depressed since Erica couldn't come along tonight~" Stiles smiled when Boyd yelled an 'I heard that' in reply and Stiles laughed.

"Can't you be professional Stiles? Just once?" Derek sighed as he tightened the handcuffs that he'd put on O'Kelly while Stiles had talked. The man made a bunch of loud muffled noises through the gag he had in his mouth; Derek had no doubt that they were insults.

"I could but then your life would suck" Stiles laughed again before popping more curly fries in his mouth. Derek just shook his head and leaned against the building. He only stood straight when he saw the white van pull up at the end of the alley way. He grabbed O'Kelly by the back of his neck and lead him towards the vehicle. The man struggled but his strength was nothing compared to Derek's so it was no problem. Stiles opened the back doors and hopped down stretching his back until he heard pops. Derek tossed the man into the van and took the black suit jacket and tie off. Stiles reached inside the van and handed Derek a bag. Derek lifted an eyebrow and opened the bag; inside was a set of dry clothes he looked at Stiles for an explanation. Stiles shrugged.

"Ask your sister she told me to have a spare set of clothes for everyone in the van at all times" Stiles paused before sitting on the edge of the van. "Also if you hurry there is a public restroom about half a block that way" Stiles pointed behind Derek. "It'll close up soon but it's probably the best place to change" Stiles smirked. "Unless you'd rather be wet for the rest of the evening" Derek scowled and smacked Stiles head into the van door. "Ow that hurt Derek!" Derek just turned and walked away. Stiles huffed before he stood on the bumper of the van with his hands on the roof; he looked down at O'Kelly with a frown before swinging inside and kicking the man in the face, effectively knocking him out. Stiles apologized in his head before closing the van doors, stepping over O'Kelly, and knocking on the glass to signal the go ahead.

**A/N: I might just leave this story here or I might continue into a longer chaptered fic but I haven't decided. I hope you liked it! Now I'll go hide in my closet and fantasize about the wonderful reviews I definatley WON'T get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SO going to hell for this but I couldn't think of a good way to tell what each person specializes in so…I made a list…dear Satan forgive me *sighs* I apologize so much for this but here it is:**

**Scott is a underground connections specialist**

**Allison is a sniper**

**Erica is a demolition expert**

**Boyd is a getaway driver/cover up specialist**

**Issac is a weapons specialist**

**Jackson is a disguise/stealth suit specialist**

**Lydia is a Intel specialist**

**Stiles is a hacker/computer genius**

**Derek is an infiltration specialist**

**Laura is the head of W.E.R.E.**

**You can tear me apart if you like but remember if you do no story for you! If anyone wants to know what each job entitles let me know! Anyway here's chapter 2!**

"Stiles! I'm going to kill you!" Two girls screamed at the same time. Their voices echoed throughout the large mansion. Derek flinched a bit from where he was sitting in front of his laptop. He didn't know what Stiles did this time but Erica and Lydia were going to tear him apart by the sound of it. He shook his head and turned back to look at his computer screen he had to research some info before they went on their next mission and he didn't have time for teenage idiocies. He only looked up when his door was swung open and Stiles dashed in closing and locking the door behind him.

"Derek, dude, you've got to hide me please!" Stiles pleaded with wide eyes. Derek looked him over with a bored expression. "Come on!" Stiles whined. Derek sighed and nodded. Stiles just about hugged the man but he didn't. He didn't have a death wish.

"Hide in the closet or something" Derek turned around in his chair to look back at his laptop. Stiles opened Derek's closet-which was surprisingly neat- and stepped inside closing the door behind him. Derek just shook his head. His door was being banged on a short time later and he got up to answer it. "Yes?" He looked down at a fuming Lydia and a pissed looking Erica; not a pretty sight what so ever.

"Where is he?" Lydia demanded and Derek just looked at her with a blank expression. Stiles so owed him. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Stiles since you both just screamed his name" Derek kept the bored look as he talked "But I have no idea where the geek is" Stiles glared at the closet door in front of him. The girls looked at each other and then just walked away without a word. Derek sighed and closed the door. Stiles came out and sat on Derek's bed.

"Was the geek comment necessary?" Derek looked at him with a smirk. Stiles just sighed. "Anyway thanks, Lydia and Erica would've torn me apart if you hadn't helped" Derek sat on his computer chair and raised his eyebrow.

"What did you do this time?" Derek asked and Stiles shrugged.

"I didn't do anything really" Stiles began and Derek gave him a bored look. Stiles glared back. That look was the one that Derek save especially for him, according to Lydia anyway, it was the 'Are you an idiot?' look. Stiles loathed that look. "I took a pair of earrings from each of them" Derek's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You stole their jewelry" Derek paused. "You must really want to die" Stiles jumped up off of Derek's bed.

"I didn't steal them!" Stiles yelled back and Derek rolled his eyes at the boy's hyperactive nature. "I borrowed them so I could modify them!" Derek just sat back and let Stiles ramble. "I thought it would be beneficial if we all had communication devices; and everyone but Lydia, Erica, and Jackson have a set and since the girls refused to use the normal kind I decided to put a small device in their earrings, but the girls noticed that they were missing before I could finish, and I also need to talk to Jackson about a set for him but he refuses to let me anywhere near his stuff, because he's a douche, but I need to make him a set and he refused the normal kind too!" Stiles finished and took a deep breath. Derek watched as the boy practically inhaled all the air in the room and just shook his head.

"Why didn't you just ask to borrow them?" Derek asked and Stiles opened his mouth to answer but then he closed it again. He did that a few times and Derek thought the boy looked a lot like a gapping fish. Derek sighed. "You didn't even think about it did you?"

"Of course I did! I'm just trying to remember why I decided that was a bad idea…" Stiles trailed off. Derek rolled his eyes he turned his chair away from Stiles and looked back at the laptop. Everyone was supposed to meet in the board room at 3:00 p.m. and it was 2:50 now.

"Don't you think you should prepare for the meeting?" Derek asked. Stiles blinked a few times then a look of horror set on his face.

"Oh Shit! If I'm late again your sister will murder me!" Stiles ran out the door and Derek just shook his head. The best hacker in W.E.R.E. everyone give applause. Derek grabbed his file and laptop closing it. He left his room and headed towards the board room.

"Where the hell is Stiles?" Laura asked as she sat down in her seat. Derek shrugged he would've thought Stiles would be here by now.

"That rat is probably still hiding" Erica bit out. Lydia nodded and glared down at the table, probably devising ways to mutilate Stiles' body. The woman did have a violent streak behind all those brains.

"I'm here!" Stiles ran through the doors and set a large bag on the table to Derek's left. Everyone was either looking at Stiles or the bag. "I had to make some modifications" Stiles explained.

"Modifications? To what?" Scott asked. Stiles smiled proudly as he opened his bag, he took out two small boxes and slid them across the table one to sit in front of Lydia and one in front of Erica. Who looked less like they wanted to rip Stiles' skin off and more confused.

"Open them already I'm sure Laura would like to get this meeting started" Stiles rushed and Lydia shot him a glare before picking up the box. Erica did the same and they both opened the boxes to see the earrings that Stiles had stolen. The looked up at him. "Before you try to induce my early death let me explain I put chips into your earrings that work like the earpieces everyone else has this way you both can have a communication device without having them being" Stiles paused trying to think of a good word.

"Tacky?" Erica supplied and Stiles snapped his fingers.

"Tacky, exactly!" Stiles smiled and Laura cleared her throat. Stiles looked at her for a bit before Derek pulled his arm hard enough that he fell down on the chair behind him. Stiles rubbed his shoulder and glared at Derek.

"Anyway we need to talk about the latest mission, mainly the interruption" Laura started. "Lydia did you find any information?" She asked. Lydia shook her head and there was a collective sigh. If Lydia couldn't find any information then the rest of them didn't have much of a chance. "Did any of you three notice anything?" She turned to look at Boyd, Derek, and Stiles. Boyd and Derek shook their heads and Stiles pulled out a laptop from his bag.

"I recorded everything from our mission last night" Stiles announced and Derek looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Stiles stuck his tongue out at the man. "Don't look at me like that I was testing some new recording software ok?" Stiles clicked away on his laptop until he pulled up a picture. "Anyway I went through it last night while I was working on those two's devices" He nodded towards Lydia and Erica. "And I found something" He turned the laptop so that Laura and Derek could see. The picture was fuzzy but the emblem was pretty easy to make out. It was a large red 'A' with claw marks through it. To normal people it would like a biker gang's emblem but when it had been on the back of both of the men's jackets last night the story changed. "Both of the men had this symbol on their jackets and I searched through at least a million symbols but this one wasn't one of them and the last time I couldn't find an emblem it was ours" Stiles stopped and took a breath. "Do you think this is another organization?" Laura looked up at Stiles.

"I don't think I know" She replied. Derek looked away from the screen and looked at her. "There is another organization out there by the name of Alpha" She stood up and walked away from the desk. Everyone's eyes followed her. "They are a group that has all of its loyalties tied to the American government" Stiles narrowed his eyes a bit as he continued to stand and listen. Derek flicked his eyes to look at Stiles before looking back at his sister. "They basically do the governments dirty work for them" When Laura finished there was a tense silence as everyone waited for someone to ask the question they all wanted the answer to.

"What were they doing there?" Issac asked and the silence broke. Laura bit her thumb nail.

"I have no idea" She paused. "But let's hope it was just a onetime thing" Jackson snorted.

"Yes let's not give Stilinski another chance to flood an art gallery" Stiles turned to Jackson with a smile.

"Oh don't worry Jackson I have no intention of being repetitive" Stiles sat down in his chair.

"Good w-" Jackson started but Stiles interrupted him.

"I'm planning on flooding your closet next, you know, got to keep the game fresh" Stiles kept smiling while Jackson gawked. Everyone looked between the two with amusement.

"You are NOT allowed near my room!" Jackson squawked back and everyone except Derek laughed. He was smiling though.

"Alright everyone we do have missions to complete so hop to it" Laura ordered and everyone grabbed their things and flooded out. Jackson purposely knocked his shoulder into Stiles' causing the boy to lose his balance and drop his bag, everything tumbling out onto the hallway floor.

"Damn it's high school all over again" Stiles muttered to himself. He really, REALLY hated Jackson like, a lot. Stiles stuffed his papers back in the bag; he picked up some books and tossed them inside.

Derek watched the boy fumble and sighed. He walked back and kneeled down to pick up a few books and he handed them to Stiles. The hacker stared at him for a bit, he seemed to be thinking about something, but he took the books with a small 'Thanks'. Once everything was picked up Derek stood and held out his hand to help Stiles up. He took the offered hand and used it to hoist himself to a standing position.

"So!" Stiles began conversationally. Derek looked at him from the corner of his eye. "When do I get my curly fries?"

**A/N: Annnd I just realized that I haven't used a disclaimer yet….yep going to hell in a hand basket people! Hopefully I meet someone nice there!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am back! This chapter was a little more difficult to work out but I managed. I really hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

Stiles was sitting in the van staring at the screen in front of him. Lydia was right next to him typing away. Intel had picked up some info about a small gang called the Crows that was terrorizing and beating people to death in Royal Casino and the owner wanted them stopped. So to avoid police interference he hired W.E.R.E to do the job. It was a small job the Crows didn't even have guns according to the owner. Laura wanted them all to go nonetheless, probably because she wanted them all to blow off some steam, but most likely she just wanted the mansion to herself for once. So while Lydia and Stiles sat in the van and watched the cameras, Issac, Derek, Jackson were inside, walking around casually, acting like regular casino goers, and waiting for the Crows to come in so they could deal with them, which meant shooting them with the small hand guns they had. Allison was sitting across the street with her sniper rifle aimed at the large front window ready to shoot in case things got out of hand; while Scott was waiting to assist her with reloading. Then Boyd and Erica were back up and they were sitting in the front of the van in case they were needed.

Stiles had resorted to tapping his pen in a random rhythm while they waited for the Crows to show up; Lydia reached over, took the pen from him, and tossed it across the van. "What was that for?" Stiles complained. He had just lost his small form of entertainment! Lydia just glared at him before turning back to the computer in front of her. Stiles was NOT sulking…well maybe a little, but he was dying of boredom! The Crows still hadn't shown up yet and Stiles had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Stiles spun his chair a few times before reaching over and grabbing the box of curly fries Derek had bought him before they'd gone out on the mission. He ate a few and then he noticed that Lydia was smiling at him, no not smiling, it was more like an evil grin, like she'd figured something out and she found it extremely amusing. He swallowed the curly fries. "What?"

"I didn't know you two were at that stage yet" She remarked and she turned her chair away from the computers and crossed her arms across her chest. Stiles blinked. What the hell was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Lydia laughed and Stiles had the sudden urge to run for his life and not come back. Lydia had to be the scariest person out of the whole group. She was scarier than Derek even with his abusive streak.

"You may be the resident computer genius but you are really stupid sometimes" Stiles glared at her. Then his head jerked up when he heard another laugh. Erica had opened the glass window and had been listening to the conversation. He glared at her as well but it just made her laugh harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" Stiles asked. They both looked at each other.

"Nothing" They said together in a sing-song tone. Stiles didn't like that tone, not one bit it seemed like they were planning something. Stiles was about to ask again when Derek came in through the headset.

"The Crows just walked in, there are five of them" Stiles looked at the computer screens to confirm the headcount. "Time to focus" Derek ordered.

"Yes sir!" Stiles mock saluted. "Is everyone in place?" Stiles asked and he got an affirmative from everyone. "Alright then let's get this party started!" Lydia, Derek, and Jackson rolled their eyes. Derek, Issac, and Jackson were at separate points in the room and closing in slowly. There was music playing lowly in the background in the casino. Allison had her rifle aimed in the Crows' general direction but there were a lot of people blocking her shot. Stiles and Lydia checked the systems to ensure that they had full control on the electrical and emergency systems. Boyd and Erica just talked while they waited to be needed. Scott was lying beside Allison looking for any trouble.

Stiles watched closely hoping nothing would go wrong this time, but that hope was smashed when the Crows brought out guns and started firing into the crowd. Everyone was screaming and running around; Derek couldn't even see the Crows they couldn't have been more than ten feet away from where he was standing. He pulled out the hand gun he'd brought along. He started towards where the Crows had been and ordered Issac and Jackson to do the same.

"What the hell?" Stiles yelled. "Where the hell did they even hide those guns? I didn't even see them!" Stiles glared at the screen. He hoped Derek could handle this, since he didn't have to grab a target this time, but Stiles was worried for the people inside. "Derek!"

"What? I'm kind of busy right now if you hadn't noticed" Derek ground out as he kept making his way through the crowd of panicked people.

"Is there any way you could get those people out of there?" Stiles asked as he looked through the security camera. Derek sighed and Stiles already knew the answer. "Ok, just…" Stiles paused and Lydia looked at him. "Kill a few of these guys for me ok?" Stiles smiled and Derek smirked.

"That I can do" Lydia just sat back and grinned at the two of them. When Stiles saw her he asked her 'What?' again and she shook her head before looking back at the laptop in front of her. Stiles shrugged and went back to surveillance.

Derek could see the group ahead of him he held up his gun, aimed, and shot the first one in the back of the head. The guy collapsed and Derek aimed for the next one, he was about to shoot when he felt a searing pain in his side. He nearly dropped his gun when he reached down to hold his side. He brought away his left hand to see blood and he cursed.

"Derek?" Stiles had watched as the man pulled his blood covered hand away from his side. "Erica, Boyd! Derek's been shot go in and get him out of there!" Stiles yelled frantically. Issac and Jackson asked what was going on and asked if they should help; and Erica and Boyd were about to get out and go in until Derek came in on the headset.

"No, if we bring more people in more shots are going to be fired and more people are going to get hurt, Jackson, Issac focus on the mission, that's an order, Erica and Boyd stay where you are" Derek barked into the communications and Stiles flinched.

"But you're bleeding! You need to get out of there!" Stiles argued back.

"Stiles shut up!" Stiles shut his mouth and listened. "I am not leaving and no one is coming in, and if they do I will make sure Laura fires them, is that clear?" Stiles opened his mouth to argue again but Lydia held up her hand and told Derek that yes they understood. Stiles stared at the screen and didn't say anything. Lydia looked at him for a while waiting for him to say something sarcastic like he always did. Stiles put his hands on the keyboard and started clicking so fast that Lydia couldn't see what he was doing.

Stiles changed the energy levels for the lights and music and turned them up until it was so blinding that no one could see or hear. He could hear Derek cursing and yelling trying to find out what was going on. Then he turned to Lydia "Do you have a pair of sunglasses?" She nodded slowly and grabbed a pair out of her bag. Stiles put them on and grabbed a small box of earplugs from the table and put a set in. He directed Lydia to the computer. "Okay once you see me standing at the door I want you to click this" He rolled the mouse over a button that said 'fluctuate' "It will make the music and lights flicker rapidly this should cause anyone without sunglasses and earplugs to stall to cover their ears and close their eyes, I'm going to go in and grab Derek" He informed. "And I want you two" he pointed to Erica and Boyd. "To rush in after I get him outside" He turned back to Lydia "Once Derek and I, are outside I want you to click shutdown, does everyone understand?" They all nodded and Stiles opened the back of the van and jumped down. He pulled up the hood of his red jacket to better keep the lights out of his eyes.

Lydia looked at Erica and Boyd and smiled a bit. "We're all going to get an earful from Laura and Derek" Erica and Boyd nodded but they smiled too. They didn't like the fact that Derek didn't want back up when he was injured. That's why they went along with Stiles' plan and if they were honest it was a great plan.

Stiles ran to the front and looked up at the closest security camera to signal Lydia. The red head clicked the designated button and the lights and music began turning on and off rapidly and out of sync. Stiles waited until he saw everyone cover their ears before he ran in and over to Derek. The man had his hands over his ears and his eyes closed tightly. Stiles reached forward and grabbed Derek's left arm. Stiles lifted him up and started half dragging-half guiding Derek outside. He kicked the doors open and stepped outside.

"Now Lydia!" Lydia hit shut down and Erica and Boyd jumped out of the van and rushed to the darkened casino, passing Derek and Stiles. Lydia got out and helped Stiles get Derek inside. Derek was still too disoriented from blood loss and the music and light fluctuations.

_**The Next Morning…**_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Derek was sitting in his bed in the mansion with bandaging around his stomach. He was scowling at Stiles who looked a mix of happy, sad, and angry. Stiles took a deep breathe.

"I was thinking that you have no self-preservation and that your pride is the thing that's going to get you killed" Stiles replied and Derek's scowl deepened. The rest of the group was outside listening in as best they could; even when Laura walked by they didn't try to look innocent. Laura had just shook her head and walked away.

"I would've thought of a plan" Derek replied and Stiles frowned.

"Before or after you bled out on the casino floor?" Stiles demanded. Derek glared back and they stared at each other until Derek spoke up again.

"Why in the hell did YOU go in? Why didn't you send someone more capable in?" Stiles stiffened. Derek always said that, why not someone more capable. He didn't think Stiles could do anything other than type on a computer. Stiles hated it, and he was starting to hate Derek.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being capable" Stiles hissed and the others outside the door flinched. Stiles didn't use that tone unless he was really angry. They hadn't heard it since Jackson had wrecked Stiles' jeep. "Oh wait, no I'm not, but I am sorry I saved your ass" Stiles turned around and tore open the door. Scott stumbled a bit but the rest of them backed up in time. Stiles paused but then he smiled. They could all see how angry he was even if he was trying to hide it. "Excuse me guys" He brushed past them and started walking down the hall. Issac and Scott took off after him while the rest stayed in the door way.

**A/N: Ah lovers quarrel isn't it lovely? I know, I know, I just had Derek warming up to Stiles and now he's being a jack ass and Stiles hates him, But! It's all for the sake of the plot (kinda)…and my own need to write an argument scene…and I wanted to lose the all cheery sunshine and fancy gadgets so I got Derek shot….I'm going to die a terrible death haha! But on the bright side Stiles got to be a badass agent! That deserves some cheering right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I might or might not have forgotten about this story hehe… but I'm back now! Now you can all read it! I apologize for how short it is and the time/place skips.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! If I did Jennifer would be dead by now! ^_^**

Stiles stomped into his room, which was littered with computer parts and unfinished gadgets. He tried to slam his door but Scott's face was in the way.

"Ow! Dude! You could check!" Scott whined as he rubbed his nose. Issac came in and looked like he was holding back a laugh. Stiles sighed but allowed them to stay. He closed the door behind Scott then plopped down into a computer chair.

"What do you guys want?" Stiles pick up a screw driver and one of the many scrappy looking gadgets and began to fiddle with it. Issac was the first to speak up since Scott was still nursing his now reddening nose.

"Well" Issac started. "We just wanted to make sure you were ok" Stiles stopped fiddling to look up and glare at the both of them. Scott wasn't paying enough attention to notice and Issac didn't seem to care.

"Do I look like a broken-hearted teenage girl to you?" Stiles asked. He set -slammed- his gadget down and crossed his arms. He was ticked that they were coming to him like he was some kind of girl who'd just gone through a bad break-up. Scott looked up to see Stiles glaring holes through him and Issac.

"Well I mean" Issac had a joking grin on his face. "You could pull off the part" And if Stiles had any of these trinkets up and working Issac would be done for but sadly they all refused to work. Scott must've finally realized the mood that was engulfing the room because he jumped in.

"I'm sure what Issac meant was that you just look really down and upset" Scott was trying his best to be peace maker but frankly that wasn't one of his best works.

"No I'm pretty sure what I meant was that Stiles is acting like girl" Issac paused. "Or maybe he just is one" Issac seemed to be enjoying his little joke. Stiles narrowed his eyes further. He knew that Issac had these kinds of 'moods'. He was usually this little fluff-ball of a puppy, smiling at everyone and always happy; but the boy also had this thing where he would be rude to anyone he deemed fit. Frankly Stiles liked the puppy better and he was sure everyone did.

"My patience is wearing thin, Issac, and by "wearing thin" I mean you are one smart-ass comment from being bitch slapped so hard Google won't even be able to find you" It sounded like a joke in its own right but Stiles was completely serious. He'd do it and he'd enjoy every minute of it. Issac and Scott smiled largely. Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well we're glad to see that you're bad to normal" Scott said and Issac nodded. Stiles groaned in frustration when he realized what they'd done. They'd tricked him into forgetting about his argument with Derek. For some reason Stiles kept forgetting that they were trained Spies and a lot smarter than they looked.

"Well now that you're better maybe you could actually finish one of these trinkets" Issac suggested. Coming from anyone else it would be an insult but Issac was actually the reason for half of these projects. He kept coming in with new ideas for Stiles to test out. That was why his room looked like 99% metal.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try, now both of you, out" Stiles shoed them out the door and closed it. Issac looked at Scott.

"Think he'll be ok?" Scott just shrugged before they walked off down the hall.

**In Derek's room…**

"Did you have to be a total ass to him?" Laura asked Derek as she sat on the chair beside the bed. Derek had always been a fast healer but Laura wouldn't let him out of bed quite yet. Derek glared at her.

"He rushed into a building without a weapon or any kind of protection, you expect me to encourage that kind of idiocy?" He asked angrily. What Stiles did was stupid and irresponsible. "He could've gotten himself killed" Derek continued to scowl at his sister until a cat-like grin slid onto her face. Derek knew that look and he didn't like it, not one bit; that look meant she was plotting.

"So you were worried about him?" She asked and she looked genially interested. Although Derek was sure it wasn't a good thing. But the man wasn't one to back down even if his sister just happened to be the only thing that truly terrified him.

"I just don't feel like having to get to know some second rate hacker because Stiles is six feet under" He winced inwardly at the thought of Stiles being in a coffin but he shook it off. His sister hummed and looked him over.

"Well you might have to anyway" She stated. Derek looked at her with furrowed brows. "You're right he was too reckless and he's a danger to himself so I think I'm going to take him off the team, I'll make him stay in the mansion doing some hacking for me instead, you'll just have to deal with some "second-rate hacker" as you put it" She stood up and Derek gawked. She couldn't be serious right? Derek knew how hard his sister worked the other hackers, which was why they only had a total of three - including Stiles. Laura was walking to the door and Derek scowled. Stiles did save his life so Derek supposed he should try to be a little grateful.

"Stiles is important to our team" He gritted his teeth before continuing. "If you take him out our missions won't go as smoothly" Derek was sure he was going to implode from how hard it was to compliment the hacker and the idiot wasn't even here! Laura turned around and looked him up and down.

"Hacker's aren't that important to team mechanics so I'm sure the group will do fine" She nodded then turned away. Derek inhaled and his scowled deepened.

"He saved my life and if he's not out in the field with us I can't return the favor" Derek ground out and Laura stopped with her hand on the door knob.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I have no choice" She smiled at him cheerfully. "I'll let him stay on the team but remember he's YOUR responsibility not the other way around" With that she left and Derek felt the urge to throw something at the door when he heard her snickering on the other side. He pinched the bridge on his nose in frustration.

**A few days later…**

Stiles, Boyd, and Erica were all on high alert. Derek was also on high alert but if Stiles had anything to say about it –and he did- Whether Derek was on high alert or not didn't matter. In fact Derek didn't matter at all and yes Stiles was THAT angry.

The mission they'd been given was brought to them by John McGordon, a rather wealthy businessman with a small illegal weapons dealing company on the side. A group of competitors had kidnapped his ten year old daughter, Lily McGordon, and put a ransom on her head. Mr. McGordon decided to hire them instead of paying the ransom because he said that didn't trust that these people would actually give his daughter back, but Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that he just too cheap to pay the people. But what he thought didn't matter. All that did matter was that they got the little girl back to safety.

Derek may have saved Stiles' ass from having to work for his sister but he was still pretty mad at the boy. The fact that Stiles had glared at and/or ignored him the entire time they were in the same room didn't help much. If Stiles had wanted to pull a hissy fit like a petulant child because he got reprimanded Derek could handle it but the silence was a little unnerving. Not that Derek would ever tell anyone because if he did they'd either laugh at him or think he was crazy.

"Are we all ready to go yet?" Stiles asked over the earphones and Derek scowled at the business-like tone he had. It really didn't suit him. "Derek, are you paying attention?" Oh, mission, right.

"Yeah I'm listening" Derek replied in a flat tone. If Stiles was going to be straight faced then so would he, but Derek had more practice than the hacker did; so it was easier.

"Alright the plan is for Erica who's currently situated on top of the building to toss down a smoke bomb when I say and for Derek to head in with his smoke-mask on; once inside I want Erica to get off the building and secure the entrances, Boyd you need to help her, that way our cover up team can pick these guys up, only leave one entrance open so that Derek can get out of there with the girl, but close it after him; also there are no camera's inside so I can't direct any of you but try to stick to the plan ok?" There was a chorus of "Ok's" then Derek went towards the building while Boyd got out of the car and headed towards the back entrance. Derek had his smoke-mask in hand and Erica had her smoke-bomb as well. Stiles waited until Derek got close enough and put his mask on before signaling Erica. She dropped the bomb inside and Derek rushed through the doors. He could see just fine through the smoke and the little girl, Lily, was tied, gagged, and sitting on a chair towards the back. All ten of the men who'd kidnapped her were trying to find their way out while trying not to breathe in the smoke.

"Keep the back entrance open that's closest to the girl" He said into the communications line. Boyd made his way to other entrances leaving the back one alone. Erica did the same. Derek grabbed the girl and rushed out the back carrying Lily like a baby and kept her face away from the smoke. Once he was outside and Boyd and Erica closed the door behind him, he put the girl down and untied her. Then he removed the gag, she began coughing and when she finally looked up at Derek she screamed bloody murder and ran over to hide behind Erica. Erica and Boyd held back snickers at the girl's reaction to Derek.

"Oh Stiles I wish you could've seen Derek's face" Erica called into the earpieces the hacker had adapted for her. When she didn't get and answer she frowned. "Stiles?" Again she got no answer. "Maybe my set is broken?" She suggested when Boyd and Derek looked at her.

"Hey, Stiles?" Derek called but he didn't get an answer. They all looked at each other worriedly before Derek turned around and hurried back to the main street where the van was parked. Erica, Boyd, and Lily weren't far behind. Derek rushed around the corner he was about to cross the street…

_**When the van exploded…**_

"Stiles!"

**A/N: Muhahaha! I'm going to go hide in a bomb shelter now….*runs away***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Awful Writer-chan is awful. I couldn't for the life of me create this chapter! Then school disrupted me *sighs* but I'll try harder to update sooner next time! So enjoy!**

* * *

_**Before the explosion…**_

Stiles rubbed his eyes roughly before focusing on the screen again. His head hurt but at least the mission was running along smoothly. Derek was about to head inside and the smoke bomb was ready to be dropped. Stiles told Erica to drop it and Derek ran in. Well Stiles' job was done. He took off the headset and opened the van door. He needed to stretch and get some fresh air for his headache. He jumped down onto the asphalt and stretched until he heard his back pop. Stiles looked towards the building to see Erica and Boyd heading towards the back with smiles on their faces. They really loved working like this, together. Something collided with the back of Stiles' head and he collapsed onto the ground from the impact. He rolled over on his back and looked at a shadow above him before his eyelids betrayed him and slid shut.

When Stiles finally opened his eyes he immediately closed them again when piercing light hit him like a ton of bricks. If he thought he had a bad headache before he was so wrong. He groaned in pain and went to move his hands to cover his face but they wouldn't move. He tried a few more times before sighing and giving up. He opened his eyes again only slower this time. His eyes adjusted and he took in the silver metal room that surrounded him. He looked down at his hands which were strapped to the hair he was sitting in as well as his ankles. There was a table in front of him as well as another chair on the other side and a door behind that. There were no windows anywhere so he couldn't see where he was. The door swung open and a woman with dark hair and skin walked in with a grin on her face.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski" She greeted cheerfully and Stiles just looked at her. "How's your head?" She grinned and Stiles could see that she was enjoying mocking him immensely. Stiles decided to reply this time.

"Well I've been told that my face is pretty nice can't say the same for yours though" He just grinned when the woman's smile twitched down a bit. She glared and walked to the table.

"Watch your tongue kid I could kill you whenever I wanted" Stiles didn't blinked or flinch at all. He'd heard the same threat from Derek so many times that it wasn't even slightly scary anymore.

"Is that phrase like the teenagers "Omg" for bullies or something? Cause I can't tell you how many times I've heard it and I'm starting to think it's a ritualistic chant or something" Stiles snorted and looked away. "Honestly you couldn't have kidnapped me in a more original way? And what's with this room anyway I mean how does this room even get air in it? It looks air tight." Stiles just continued talking and the woman's face began to twitch repeatedly. "Also where is the rest of your organization?" Stiles stopped and looked at the woman for a reply. Her face had stopped twitching but she still looked angry enough to slaughter him.

"I was the one who kidnapped you there aren't any others" She straightened her face to look blank and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Bull crap lady" The woman's eyes widened then narrowed again. "You couldn't handle kidnapping on your own if the person was _**dead**_" Stiles continued. "You'd need assistance because frankly your temper is horrid and no one just decides to make a metal room for kidnapping on the first go that takes multiple tries to figure out and if it was just you, you would've been caught before you learned" Stiles took a quick breath before continuing and glanced at the woman. She was partially glaring and partially wide-eyed which made for a rather idiotic face. "So I'll ask again: Where." A pause. "Are." Another. "They?" He finished with a grin on his face while the woman stuttered a bit.

"I'll go get them…" She replied after a long staring match with Stiles. She left the room and Stiles' grin dropped. He didn't have any tools with him to assist with his escape and no communication either. Why today of all days did he decide to take a breath of un-tech invested air? Stiles always knew he was safer surrounded by computers, _**they**_ didn't hit you over the head with stuff.

The door started to open again and Stiles put the grin back in place. The woman came in first and a man with sun glasses gripped onto her arm as they walked inside. Followed by a set of blonde twins and a bald man who glared at Stiles the second he stepped in. Stiles looked at the man the woman had led in and realized rather quickly that he was blind. Stiles grin dropped completely and Stiles went from cocky to sincere in a snap. The woman looked terrified like she'd done something wrong and she was going to be beat. Stiles frowned in confusion before remembering that he had an act to keep up. He relaxed back into the chair and let his grin come back.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski and how are you doing today?" The blind man asked rather pleasantly and it startled Stiles a bit. He took a breath and replied.

"I'm splendid how about Mr.?" Stiles trailed off hoping to get a name.

"You can call me Deucalion" He grinned largely and Stiles felt a shudder go down his spine. He grinned anyhow and continued his talk.

"Well then you can call me Stiles" The man nodded and Stiles looked at the other people in the room. "And what should I call your lackeys?" The bald one growled –yes growled- and Stiles rolled his eyes. Deucalion laughed and waved his hand at the large bald man.

"You have quite the quick wit I like that in people but these four are: Kali" He gestured to the woman beside him. "Ethan and Aiden" The twins. "And the angry one is Ennis" He explained with a smile. "Now that we know each other's names how about we tell each other a little bit about ourselves hmm?"

"Kindergarten all over again huh?" Stiles muttered and Deucalion's smile slipped down. Stiles watched as the man let of Kali and walked towards him. He was frowning and Stiles wouldn't be surprised if there was a glare behind the sunglasses too. He leaned down into Stiles' face and he was so close that Stiles was afraid to breath.

"I know everything about you Stiles" Stiles tried to keep from shifting away from Deucalion but it was proving to be a challenge. "Your parents were murdered when you were ten years old and the cops just dropped the case didn't they? Just out of the blue just decided that it was unsolvable" Stiles' eyes widened as the man continued to talk. "Then what happened to you? Thrown into foster care right? It must've made you so angry right?" A pause. "That's why you joined W.E.R.E., why you became the resident computer genius, and hacked every government sight you could, trying to find something, anything that would bring justice to poor deceased mummy and daddy right?" As Deucalion continued a grin formed on his face and Stiles became angrier by the minute. "But poor little Stiles, little heroic boy, you can't even find anything, or do anything because" He came a little closer. "You're just a failure" Stiles was seething and without thinking he threw his head forward smacking into Deucalion's nose and knocking him back. The rest of the group surged forward to help their leader. Ennis started towards the infuriated Stiles but Deucalion called out for him to stop before standing up. His nose was bleeding and he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe some away. "You know I always hated hard headed people like you" He grinned at his own joke and came towards the chair Stiles was sitting in. Stiles glared holes into him as he came closer. "And you just had to make me angry" He sighed before he lifted his hand and brought it down so hard that when it connected with Stiles' cheek it send him and the chair tumbling. Deucalion then brought his foot to Stiles' stomach hard enough to make him gasp for air. "Ah this is tiring what do you say we burn a few fingers with sulfuric acid?" He was directing it towards his group but he was looking at Stiles. "After all what is a keyboardist without his fingers?" Stiles struggled and the twins came over and lifted his chair up. Kali walked out of the room and Deucalion continued talking. "Unless of course you'd like to bargain with some information?" Stiles glared at him and spit some bloody saliva out towards the man's shoes. Deucalion grimaced in distaste and shook his head. "Well I guess we can melt your fingers then" Kali came back in with a metal bowl and bottle. She set the bowl on the table and poured the bottles' contents in it. "This will be fun" Stiles looked between Deucalion and the bowl before shutting his eyes, taking a deep breath, and opening them again to glare at his torturer. He wouldn't back down no matter what.

_**With the rest of W.E.R.E….**_

Derek ran towards the wreckage and started going through the shards of what used to be van. He went through everything there but he didn't find any body parts of fried clothing. He didn't know whether to be thankful or not, because if Stiles hadn't been in the van then where was he?

"I can't find anything that indicates he was in the van" Derek informed Boyd and Erica. The both let out sighs of relief and Erica laid her head on Boyd's shoulder.

"Then where is he?" Boyd questioned and Erica nodded signaling she wanted to know the same. Derek frowned and he looked around for any kind of answer but he couldn't find anything. Then his phone started to go off he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Laura.

"Hello?" Derek asked and he could practically feel the anxiety rolling of his sister.

"Derek you need to get back to the base, _**now**_" Derek's eyebrows furrowed but he replied with a confirmation before hanging up and telling Erica and Boyd. They looked worried but they got into Derek's Camaro. They drove back breaking, a few speed limits to do so then they hurried into base. Laura was waiting for them with and worried face. "Follow me" She led them to the meeting room where the rest of the team were standing around with the same looks on their faces. "This video feed came in about ten minutes after the van exploded." Derek didn't question how Laura knew about the van because he'd learned a long time ago that Laura had her ways of knowing everything. Laura nodded towards a man with dark hair who was sitting in front of a laptop. "Play it Danny" The man clicked a few keys and the video began.

The whole group made a noise of surprise when the saw Stiles sitting in a chair secured by the hands and feet. _"And you just had to make me angry"_ A tall man with sun glasses sighed before he lifted his hand and brought it down so hard that when it connected with Stiles' cheek it send him and the chair tumbling. Derek glared at the man when he brought his foot to Stiles' stomach hard enough to make him gasp. _"Ah this is tiring what do you say we burn a few fingers with the sulfuric acid?"_

"_After all what is a keyboardist without his fingers?"_ A set of twins came into the shot and Stiles struggled as they came over and lifted his chair up. _"Unless of course you'd like to bargain with some information?"_ Stiles glared at the man and spit some blood out towards the man's shoes. Derek would've cheered the boy on if the situation wasn't so serious. The man grimaced in distaste and shook his head. _"Well I guess we can just melt your fingers then"_ A dark-haired woman came in with a bowl and bottle. She set the bowl on the table and poured the bottles' contents in it_. "This will be fun"_ Stiles looked between the man and the bowl before shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them and glaring at the man in front of him. Derek gripped the table so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The woman brought the bowl over and grabbed Stiles' left pointer finger and dunking it in the acid. Stiles bit his lip so much that some blood dribbled down his chin. Then he let out a blood curdling scream and started fighting to get away.

"Turn it off!" Lydia screamed and Danny did as she asked. The whole room went silent and except for Lydia, Erica, Allison's small hiccupping sobs. Derek glared down at the table before breaking the silence.

"I'm going to kill them"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf!**

**Read & Review or I'll melt all of Stiles' fingers off! Well no…I won't…but…Nevermind…I'll just go now…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Looky! Looky! I actually updated at a decent time! Rejoice my followers! Haha but yeah I think this chapter turned out really well! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

Stiles stared up at the ceiling above him as tears streamed down from the corners of his eyes. Deucalion's group only burned his pointer finger long enough till the skin was gone and the muscle was exposed. Then they'd cleaned and wrapped it up and left him to writhe in pain. He was still strapped down so he couldn't even cradle his hand he could only let his hands dangle while he sat. The pain had been excruciating but now he couldn't feel anything in that finger and he was sure that the nerves had been severely damaged. Deucalion had told him something before leaving.

"_Your team has witnessed your weakness" _He had said that and Stiles didn't know whether to be angry at himself or Deucalion. It was his own fault for letting his guard down. He should've been more aware. He worked for W.E.R.E. dammit, he should know better. Stiles let his head loll to the side and looked at the door. Deucalion had been the last to leave and he'd been grinning the whole time. The sick bastard probably got off on it. Stiles' headache had been the last thing on his mind but it was starting to form behind his eyes again. No matter what he just couldn't get some relief could he?

Stiles began to think about the last thing he'd said to Derek. He'd said he was sorry for saving him but that had been his anger talking. He had been so glad that he'd gotten Derek out of the Casino. Not because he could prove he could help, but because he honestly was terrified of what could've happened if he didn't drag Derek out. That was what had run through his head, all the 'What if's'. He couldn't stand to just stay put and watch he just had to do something, anything. So he did and when he did Derek was furious with him. Even then Stiles had still been happy. Happy that Derek was _**there**_ to yell at Stiles' stupidity. Not being buried in a graveyard. So even if he'd gotten mad at Derek he was still overjoyed.

But he supposed that now that he was trapped here and that-if Deucalion was telling the truth- his friends had seen his weakness. It was looking rather grim. Even if the team came for him what would be the first thing out of Derek's mouth?

"_You're weak you don't belong out in the field"_ or _"You don't belong on this team anymore, leave"_

Probably something along those lines. Stiles realized that he was depressing himself but he was in too much pain to quit. His brain was a little fogy as well so it was swimming around without his control. So he probably couldn't stop even if he wanted too. The door opened slowly and Stiles didn't even look up from the floor. He found it way more interesting than whoever was coming in. What did he care anyway? It wasn't like they were bringing him an escape they were probably coming to torture him or try again for information.

"Stiles, my boy, why so glum?" Stiles shivered at Deucalion's tone. He squeezed his eyes closed and pulled in on himself. Well as much as he could when he couldn't move his arms or legs. Deucalion came up to him and tapped Stiles' head with his finger. "You know we were going to use you as bait for your team but it looks like they aren't coming, such a shame" Stiles flinched at the thought of his team not coming for him, but if they came it would just put them in danger anyway so he forced down the worries for himself. "I really hate it when people ignore me" Deucalion grabbed Stiles' hair and pulled the boy's head back so he was looking into the sunglasses shielding Deucalion's eyes. Stiles opened his eyes from the pain of his scalp being tugged back and now he couldn't close them again. He just continued to have a staring match with the man in front of him. Deucalion learned in even closer and Stiles piped up.

"Do all blind people ignore personal boundaries or is it just you?" Deucalion stopped and frowned. Stiles and his big mouth one of these days it was going to get him killed. That day was probably today. Deucalion let go of Stiles' hair and pushed the chair back so it tipped over and fell causing Stiles' skull to crack against the concrete below. Stiles groaned in pain and his head lolled to the side.

"You should learn to quit upsetting me Stiles" Deucalion warned and Stiles couldn't even focus enough to reply. The metal door swung open and slammed against the wall. One of the twins came in with a panicked look on his face.

"Deucalion someone just blew up the front entrance it's chaos out here!" Stiles _**really **_wanted to know how they hadn't heard that explosion. Deucalion took on a cheerful smile and looked down at Stiles.

"Looks like your team _**did**_ receive our invitation after all" Stiles' eyes widened and Deucalion walked around the chair and crouched down next to him. "Too bad their late to the party though" Deucalion reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device and Stiles hadn't seen one like it before and he didn't know what it did but he had a feeling that he was going to find out. It was a small blue box about the size of his palm with two prongs sticking out. Deucalion set it next to Stiles' head and stood back up. "I hope you like your present it's from all of us" Deucalion smiled before walking out the door and closing it. Stiles looked over at it and realized that it had a timer on it. Stiles shifted his head and saw that he had about three minutes and fifteen seconds before whatever this thing was activated. Stiles tried getting free again but- of course- it didn't work.

_**With W.E.R.E….**_

Derek and Laura peeked around the corner to look at the building that Danny had tracked the video feed back too. Danny, Lydia, and Boyd were all sitting in one of the group vans- you didn't think that they only had one did you? - for surveillance. Laura, Derek, and Erica were waiting to rush inside the building. Erica was going to bomb the front and Allison was positioned at the back to take out the runners and Scott was with her- of course. Derek and Laura were to infiltrate the building post-explosion and recover Stiles.

Danny gave the go ahead and Derek couldn't help the strange feeling settling in the pit of his stomach when it wasn't Stiles' voice ringing in his ears. But he pushed it down easily enough and Erica tossed four grenades that rolled in front of the entrance where they blew out the front wall.

Derek waited till Erica nodded signaling it was ok to go before practically sprinting into the building Laura two steps behind him; both had guns in hand. This was the plan they'd chosen it was safer for the espionage raised members to go in than the specialists.

Jackson and Issac stayed behind, not because they didn't care but because they both hated the plan and refused to be a part of it. Derek had almost ripped their heads off but Laura had stopped him before ordering Jackson and Issac to stay in the conference room in case another video feed came in and to inform her if one did.

Derek and Laura ran in and around the rubble and bodies, ignoring it all. They'd been trained for this sort of thing. Hell, they practically breathed it. But Derek was ignoring it for another reason he was too focused on finding Stiles to see anything else. He had full blown tunnel vision. He hurried through the building shooting anyone who tried to get in his way. Laura was just walking behind Derek calmly rolling her eyes at the way some of the men died they looked ridiculous. Couldn't anyone die with grace these days?

Derek lifted his gun to shoot another one but the man held up his hands and started talking quickly.

"Don't kill me! I'll tell you were the boy is!" He practically collapsed with relief when Derek lowered his gun slightly. "Go down that hall and it's the fifth door on the right" Derek nodded and took of the hall. Laura walked up to the man who was quivering. "Y-you're not going t-to kill me are y-you?" Laura smiled sinisterly.

"Of course not!" The man let out a breath. "Your boss will probably do it since you betrayed him" With that she walked away after her younger brother. Derek hurried to the door and tried to open it. Of course it had to be locked. Derek took a step back and shot the lock off. Laura looked over shoulder when she heard shouting and cluttered footsteps. "Derek be a dear and give me your gun before you go in ok?" Derek looked at her then the large group of armed men coming towards them before tossing her his gun. "Thanks; now go get him tiger" Derek glared at his sister before going inside.

Stiles looked up when he heard muffled gun shots then a long pause. Stiles looked over at the timer to see forty-nine seconds left. He looked back when the door was pushed open. Stiles' eyes widened when he saw Derek standing in the doorway with a scowl. He blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't an illusion and Derek looked at him. His scowl lifted upward a bit but Stiles' just put it off figuring it was just a quick facial tick. Stiles' had seen the man have them a few times. Stiles theorized that his face was tired of scowling and wanted to smile but Derek was a bully and wouldn't let it do so.

"Well that doesn't look too comfortable" Derek commented dryly and Stiles laughed a bit before his head began to hurt and he had to quit. Derek's eyebrows furrowed at the abrupt stop of laughter.

"I've been in worse but do me a favor and kick this box of doom across the room please" Stiles replied and Derek did so with two seconds to spare before the box began spraying out a clear liquid that when it landed on the walls it started to melt right through the metal. "Lovely present you sadistic bastard" Stiles muttered and Derek looked back at him.

"From that man who tortured you?" Stiles nodded and shifted his eyes away and like always he made a joke.

"Deucalion's a coward wouldn't even take me on without strapping me down to this stupid chair, speaking of this infernal thing the bindings are starting to chaff be a pal and get me out of them" Stiles turned back and grinned. Derek looked him over before leaning down and pulling out a screwdriver from his pocket and starting to undo the screws. "Wow handy" Stiles smiled and Derek just continued to work ignoring the feeling of relief in the pit of his stomach. Derek finished undoing the bindings around Stiles' wrists avoiding Stiles' wounded hand. Then he pulled up the chair slowly so he could get at the ones around the hackers ankles. Stiles grinned and when his left foot was free he put it on Derek's shoulder causing the man to stop. "I rather like this position" He joked and Derek scowled at him.

"Are you boys done flirting cause I'm running out of bullets" Laura called from the door way. Stiles froze and coughed awkwardly. Derek just finished undoing the last restraint and stood up. He scowled at his sister before turning back to Stiles.

"Let's go Stiles" Stiles nodded and stood up. His stomach twisted and he became nauseated. He gripped Derek's arm and leaned over to take deep breathes. "Are you ok?" Derek asked and if Stiles didn't know any better he could've sworn he heard worry in the tall man's tone.

"Of course" He paused and his head spun. 'Not' He thought and tried to stand up correctly. He got dizzy again but he put one foot in front of the other and followed Derek out of the room. There were bodies everywhere and Stiles stepped over and around them with a grimace. Dead bodies? Yeah totally awesome. Dead bodies at the hands at your boss? _**Not**_ totally awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Well some more torture, repressed feelings, and Stiles maaay have a concussion…probably.**

**Read & Review or I'll give Deucalion your address...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning! Lots of Jennifer bashing in this chapter! Not cause I dislike the relationship Derek and her had (okay maybe a little) but because she's a bitch who ruined Derek. Great villain. Stupid Bitch. So if you don't like my opinion then shoo *opens door* Have fun in another fic. *smiles***

* * *

Stiles was sleeping on his bed with his freshly bandaged finger. Laura had said that he would be able to use it to type but he wouldn't be able feel anything when he did so. But of course he wasn't allowed to use it at all until they got a skin graft and two weeks of healing time. It was going to be hell for the hacker.

Surprisingly to everyone they had just been able to walk out of the building like they owned the place. The only hitch was when Stiles threw up the entire contents of his stomach and then some. Stiles had trouble walking straight as well so they had to hurry back to base to get Stiles' treated for his concussion. But everything had run smoothly after that. And it had everyone on edge. They were just waiting for something to happen, an explosion, an infiltration, a death; something was going to happen and they all knew it. Well except Stiles but that's because he was asleep. He didn't count.

Ever since they'd gotten back Derek was either sitting with Stiles or researching. He'd told Laura the name Stiles had used for his capturer and she'd gone wide eyed before glaring. She told him that Deucalion was the head of the Alpha team and Derek hadn't stopped looking up information since. Except to visit Stiles. Who only woke up when he was hungry. Laura had tried to get Stiles hooked up to a medical dropper but Stiles refused to have a needle poked under his skin and threatened to put a paint bug-one of Scott's ideas- in the room of anyone who tried. No one wanted their room paint splattered so they left the hacker alone.

Stiles woke up and looked to his left to see Derek scanning over some files with a scowl- big surprise. Stiles sat up and yawned while he stretched his back out- thankful that it wasn't sore anymore. Derek looked up and nodded before focusing back on the files in his lap.

"What do you want to eat?" Derek asked and Stiles thought.

"Am I allowed to eat curly fries yet?" Stiles asked. Laura refused to get them for him every time he asked but maybe Derek would be nicer. Derek looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Can you eat them without lacing the toilet with them later?" Stiles frowned and laid back down.

"I think I like your sisters refusals better" He muttered and Derek hummed in acknowledgement. Stiles looked over at the files with curiosity. "Whatcha readin'?" Stiles asked and Derek looked up.

"Words" Derek replied in monotone and Stiles frowned.

"Gee thanks for the in depth description Mr. Merriam- Webster" Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek's mouth twitched up a bit. Stiles caught it and grinned like an idiot. Laura opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Stiles, Derek" She nodded to both of them and set the tray she'd brought on the bedside table. It had Stiles' lunch on it and the boy grimaced.

"Do you people not understand the concept of colorful non-stale food?" Laura shot him a look and Stiles made a low whine. "I want actual _**human**_ food Laura!" Derek just focused on the files in front of him while Laura and Stiles argued.

"You're not getting any curly fries Stiles" Laura shot back. "Besides if you don't stop asking Lydia's going to cut your tongue out" Stiles opened his mouth before shutting it again.

"Now that's just cheating" Stiles complained.

"So is threatening people with your paint bugs" Laura countered. Stiles and Laura had a staring match before they both laughed out loud. Derek just rolled his eyes at them. Laura calmed down first. "But on a more serious subject I spoke with the doctor and I've got some news" Stiles stopped laughing and frowned at the word 'Doctor'. Cryptic old man, really. "He says that in a weeks time you should be able to work out in the field again." Both Derek's and Stiles' heads shot up at this.

"Just a week? You can't be serious!" Stiles looked Laura over trying to see if she was pulling their legs. Laura shook her head.

"We got a skin graft donor sooner than expected we'll actually be able to fix your finger tomorrow," She explained. "Then a five day watching period and you'll be ready to type away, although I suggest you practice so you can get used to the feeling of…" She trailed off and looked like she didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Not having feeling in my index finger" Stiles finished for her and smiled when they both looked at him. "Guess I also should learn not to leave the van during mission's huh?" He asked and Laura jumped into mother mode. Stiles didn't mind it so much but it made Derek embarrassed that his sister was like that.

"Poor Stiles, it's not your fault!" She told him and then she was leaning over the bed, up in the boy's face. "We're going to find the Alpha team and get some revenge" Laura reassured him and Stiles' grin widened.

"I better get a turn" He told her and Laura nodded. Then her watch went off and she excused herself before leaving in a hurry. Stiles look at Derek with a goofy smile; Derek just scowled and looked back down the files. The mention of Stiles kidnappers had put him in a foul mood. Stiles sighed dejectedly and looked back down at his hands. Silence reined over the room and Stiles hopped that _**someone**_ would come in to break it.

_**A week later…**_

Everyone was sitting at the conference table with a woman in a black leather jacket and a dark scarf she looked like one of those people who you shouldn't trust but end up doing it anyway. She looked like a fluid liar and it unnerved Stiles. He prided himself on being a good judge of character –even if Derek had scoffed at that- and this woman set Stiles on edge.

"My name is Jennifer Blake" She said it with all smiles and sweet tones. Stiles suddenly had the urge to leave. She was so fake, that it hurt. Like physically. Derek on the other hand seemed to be practically entranced by her and kept smiling politely as he listened to her go on about the fact that someone was after her and that she needed their help to rid her of the pest. Yes those are her words. Derek nodded and Laura looked professional but Stiles had seen the twitch in her face when she made her introduction. At least she was on Stiles' side.

"Well Miss Blake how would you like to us to handle this?" Laura asked and Stiles watched as Derek didn't even blink at the cold tone his sister had used. Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was freaking obsessed with staring at Jennifer and for reasons unknown –unsaid- it bothered Stiles.

"Well the man sent me a letter telling me to meet him at the park" She paused and sniffed sadly. Ok now Stiles just had the urge to maim her and her little miss innocent act. "And that if I didn't he'd kill me and my parents" Stiles dropped his head to the desk and glared at the wood. Stiles saw the look that Derek shot him and Stiles just glared harder. Why was this reeling Derek in so well? There have been plenty more pretty looks thrown at the gruff man but he didn't even bat an eyelash! What was so special about Miss dark, sweet, and leather? Oh wait…it must be the leather…well crap. They're all screwed now.

"Ok then we'll help you but you have to pay us in advance" And score one for Laura! They _**never**_ made clients pay in advance this meant that Laura just plain didn't like her. Derek turned and narrowed his eyes at his sister but she just smiled falsely. Stiles had to remember to give Laura a nicer present for her birthday this year, the chick deserved it.

"Of course" Jennifer pulled out her wallet and pulled out a large pack of money. Stiles watched as she handed it over like she didn't even care what was printed on that paper.

"I'd like you to stay here until I get back" Laura then took the money and left. Everyone else filtered out too and Stiles collected his bag and turned to ask Derek a question but stopped when he saw that they man had already moved closer to talk to Jennifer.

"Derek shouldn't we prepare for the mission?" Stiles interrupted their conversation and Derek looked at him. Jennifer did the same but Stiles could swear that there was a glare in her eyes.

"I'm collecting information Stiles, you need to get your equipment and put it in the van" Derek replied with a strict voice and Stiles rolled his eyes. He put his bag over his shoulder.

"Sure, make the guy with the _**permanently damaged finger**_ lift heavy things" He shot back and Jennifer scoffed. She actually had the audacity to scoff. At Stiles.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy, then maybe your finger wouldn't be so banged up" She told him with a smile. Derek didn't say anything and Stiles just glared at her.

"Maybe if _**you**_ weren't so clumsy then maybe your face wouldn't be that way either" And with that Stiles walked out with his head held high. He walked all the way to his room and slammed his door behind him. He leaned back against it and rubbed his eyes. "So not the time for slamming doors" He mumbled. His head was splitting in two right now and he didn't have time to worry about Miss struts-and-sex reeling Derek in by his collar. Derek was a big boy if he wanted to fawn over some random chick then so be it. Who was Stiles to stop him?

Stiles grabbed up some of the smaller tech accessories and made his way to the van. Without Derek's help Stiles would have to make a bunch of trips so he didn't hurt himself anymore that he already was.

Oh and the sun what wonderfully horrid creation. Stiles squinted his eyes against it and hurried to the parked van. He swung open the doors and climbed inside. He set his three computer mouses and keyboards down on the desk. He'd spent the whole week leaning how to type again-when he didn't have a headache that is- and he'd finally managed to perfect it, he couldn't type as fast as he used to but he was getting there.

Stiles turned around and nearly fell to the ground when he saw Derek standing there with two monitors in his arms. Derek was scowling at him as he stepped into the van and set the monitors down.

"What?" His gruffiness asked when Stiles continued to stare. Stiles just shook his head and got out of the van, wincing when the light hit him. Derek noticed but didn't say anything.

"So where's Miss Priss?" Stiles asked with a snort. "I would've figured that you two would be attached at the hip by now" Stiles ignored the glare he was sent. He was allowed to have his fun. Even if Derek wouldn't be able to joke with him.

"Laura is speaking with her. My sister sent me out to help you" It was said with a little spite and frankly it pissed Stiles off. What was so special about this woman that made Derek act like this? Stiles just couldn't understand it. But that may be because he's only fancied one girl and that faded rather fast. Now he usually focused on the _**other**_ side of the coin so to speak. He'd suspect that all starstruck guys acted like this but Scott was infatuated with Allison and _**he**_ didn't act like a douche. Jackson did but Stiles doesn't think that he counts since the hacker is almost 99% positive that Jackson isn't exactly human, and he's told the man as such. It got him pushed into the indoor pool but still.

"Well then let's get the last of the stuff before Laura comes after us" Stiles told him calmly and Derek nodded. Stiles sighed in relief when they stepped inside away from the sun. His head still hurt like a bitch, but at least _**this**_ bitch wasn't a whiny one.

Stiles and Derek walked into the hacker's room and Derek grabbed the last two monitors. Stiles grabbed the wrapped up cords and the last keyboard and mouse. They walked back out and across the gravel. The both set up the rest of the equipment and hooked it up as well. Stiles stepped back and looked at all the attachment making sure that there was nothing out of place before hopping out of the van followed by Derek. Now all they had to do is wait for-Stiles checked his watch- another hour before they'd have to leave for the park. It was just Derek, Boyd, and Stiles this time. Simple mission, simple team. Stiles just walked back to him room while Derek went towards the conference room, no doubt going to frolic in the lilies with the frog queen herself. Stiles didn't even have the heart to be angry anymore. He just felt, dejected, yeah that was probably a good word. Not that anyone gets to know that. It's a secret he'd take to the grave and eventually hell. He looked at his door and remembered that he'd closed it on his way out. Which meant he'd have to unlock it. Another great thing about this place, automatic locks.

Stiles pulled out his key and went to put it in the lock when his hand started shaking. He looked down at it with a frown. He moved the key to his other hand and tried again when his vision swam and he wobbled a bit.

"Stiles?" Stiles' head shot up and he looked at Scott and Allison who were passing by in the hall. They looked worried and Stiles just smiled at them putting his hands to his side hoping to hide the shaking. No need to worry his friends after all.

"Yeah?" He asked brightly and his friends looked at each other worriedly. Scott looked back and opened his mouth to speak when Laura came up to them.

"Stiles, I'm sending you, Derek, and Boyd out early so get anything you need and get out to the van" She ordered and Stiles nodded. He lifted his hand and waved to them before trying to open his door again. The quivering had faded and he was able to open the door without much of a hitch. He slid inside and grabbed his jacket, headset, and the finger brace the doctor had given him. He probably should use it more than he does but he never was one to listen to doctors.

Stiles stepped out and closed the door behind him. He shifted his things around and hurried out to the van. When he got to the door he stopped and looked surprised.

Derek was helping Jennifer into his car. What the hell? Derek never let anyone into his car! Was the world ending? He huffed and stomped over to the van-doing his best not to look like a petulant child- he opened the door and hopped in. He set his stuff down and heard Derek call his name. He poked his head out and he looked at Derek who was standing next to his Camaro.

"What?" Stiles asked and Derek pointed inside of the car.

"I'm driving Jennifer to the park but once you get there I don't want you to get out of that van" He said it seriously like he knew something Stiles didn't and it pissed the keyboardist off.

"What? Why the hell not?" Stiles asked- okay yelled is more like it. Derek shot him a scowl.

"Because I said so" Ah the great defeating reply that is used when you're you don't have an _**actual**_ reason. Stiles glared at the tall man.

"You're not my dad, Derek" And with that Stiles slammed the van doors loudly. He told Boyd to start driving before plopping down into his computer chair. To say he was pissed was and understatement but he wouldn't let that stop him from doing his job- neither would a headache from the abyss either.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear what's wrong with Stiles!? Well I guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I actually had to cut it short cause I was pretty much writing the entire arc (yes I consider this an arc) out without stopping which probably means that either tomorrow or tonight there will be yet ANOTHER chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf!**

**Please Read & Review! It makes me a giggly and happy to see them! ^_^**

**Also a big hug is sent out to 'cindella204' you are awesome and currently my all-time favorite reviewer! You helped me out a LOT with your many plot bunnies! \(*3*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people~ I was going to wait a bit before I updated but since I finished so quickly I figured ah what the heck! So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

Stiles hacked the park's security system and plugged into the cameras. He shifted them so they were aimed right at where Derek and Jennifer were standing. Stiles just ignored them until all the cameras were set then he called Derek though the headset.

"Hey Derek, all the cameras are set and ready to go" Derek put his hand to his ear to adjust the earpiece.

"Ok Stiles everything is set down here, h-" Derek cut off and Stiles looked at the computer screen. Derek was talking to Jennifer while covering the earpiece so Stiles couldn't hear their conversation. Stiles just sighed, took off his headset, and closed his eyes. He half-spun the chair back and forth slowly calming his headache a bit. He'd taken something a few hours before but it hadn't done a thing. Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted to be rid of more; the headache or Jennifer. The van door opened letting in the sunlight from outside. Stiles threw his arm over his eyes to block out some more light while he mumbled.

"What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" Stiles sat up quickly and looked at Derek standing there. Stiles really hated that. Derek was stealthy as hell- or maybe Stiles just needs to pay more attention…nope definatley Derek.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Stiles put on his best smile and Derek looked him over. His scowl got deeper –if that was even possible- and Stiles' smile faded a bit. "So what did you need?" Stiles asked and Derek sighed.

"Jennifer would like to try out one of the earpieces" Stiles narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth to keep from saying anything bad. Hey, he had manners…kinda. Derek and Stiles stared at each other for a while before Jennifer popped her head around the van door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Well congratulations: you can read the situation. Stiles slid his chair over to the other desk and grabbed a spare earpiece that he had brought in case one of the teams' broke. He stood up and walked over to Derek. He grabbed Derek's hand and put it on the man's palm.

"There you go" He mumbled and turned around to walk back to his chair. Stupid lovesick sourwolf, stupid girl, stu- hey why was the van at blurry? Stiles stumbled and fell. Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles' arm. Stiles caught up with himself and batted pulled Derek's hand away from him. "I'm fine I just tripped" Stiles sat down in his computer chair and looked back at a computer. Stiles heard giggling and when he looked up he saw that it was Jennifer.

"Did you drink on the job or something?" She laughed and Stiles glared at her. Derek was still looking at the hacker completely ignoring the fact that Jennifer was there. "Isn't that funny, Der?" Der. Are you serious? Okay that was about as much as Stiles could take.

"That man should be here soon so get out there" Stiles told them and he put on his headset again. Derek looked at Stiles for a while longer before walking out of the van and closing the doors. The separator opened and Boyd looked at him with a criticizing look. Stiles shrugged and closed the divider. He didn't need Boyd's scrutiny, not today.

"These are so cool!" Came the loud voice through Stiles' –and everyone else's- ears. Stiles flinched and Derek spoke next.

"Stiles modified them; before he came we all had earpieces the wrapped around the top of our ears and small mics hidden in our collars" Derek explained. Stiles would've been happy that Derek was praising his work if he was actually paying enough attention to anything other than trying to press his eyeballs back into his head.

"Oh?" Jennifer asked and even a distracted Stiles could hear the bored tone. "Well he does seem good with his hands" She said it slowly and Stiles watched her look away on the screen. Stiles took the time that he had since his headache had faded momentarily.

"You have no idea, lady" Stiles chimed in and Derek mouth twitched up slightly. Stiles crossed his arms and grinned. Score one for Stiles. Jennifer rolled her eyes and looked around the park. Her eyes widened before she latched onto Derek's arm with a small scream. Derek tensed up and scowled down at her. Stiles just shook his head. Derek didn't like physical contact.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked through gritted teeth. Jennifer looked surprised by his tone, but she shook her head and quivered her bottom lip.

"There's something over there" She pointed to the wooded part of the park. Stiles sighed and turned one of the cameras to look. He didn't see anything but he slid open the divider to tell Boyd to join Derek and Jennifer. Boyd nodded silently, got out of the van, and slammed the door behind him. Stiles winced and rubbed his temples.

"Derek I don't see anything but I'll keep…" A large surge of pain went through his brain and Stiles lost his train of thought. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them the room swam. He closed his eyes again willing the dizziness away. He didn't have time for this.

"Stiles?" Derek called his name and it hurt Stiles' head even more. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Sorry got distracted but yeah I'll keep looking through the cameras" Stiles opened his eyes again and sighed in relief when his vision wasn't swimming. He moved the cameras around checking everywhere but he didn't see anything. Stiles moved the camera back to Derek and Jennifer. He passed over Boyd, who was looking to see if there was anything as well.

Stiles blanched a bit when he saw Jennifer practically feeling Derek up through the man's jeans. And of course instead of telling her to leave Derek the hell alone, he made a joke. "Hey why don't you two get a room?" Derek glared and Jennifer smiled.

"Well we've got the whole forest to ourselves" She was practically purring and Derek looked away from her and glared into a nearby camera. Stiles grinned slightly. Derek was getting annoyed with her. Well wasn't this a great turn of events Laura would be thrilled –_**Stiles**_ was thrilled. "So why don't you turn off your little camera's so we can have some privacy?" Stiles rubbed his head again and looked at the floor of the van. He was feeling a little nauseous from the head-ache and the spinning. He should've probably let someone know that he was in this much pain but they had a mission to do. Stiles couldn't just complain and mess it up. Stiles took off his headset for a moment and laid his head down with his eyes shut. Maybe if he rested it would go away.

"Stiles?" Derek called into the communication device and got no answer. Why did Stiles just stop conversing? Derek scowled. "I'm going to go see why Stiles isn't answering back" He told Boyd. "Keep an eye out" The dark skinned man nodded quietly and Derek started towards the van. Jennifer whined after him.

"Derek don't leave me!" She complained and Derek shot her a glare. Jennifer scowled back and sighed angrily.

"And to think I was hoping to get a new toy out of this job" She huffed and Derek looked confused. Boyd watched silently and put his guard up.

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer laughed at him mockingly. She shook her head and grabbed something out of her pocket. It didn't take Derek long to figure out that it was a gun.

"Usually I get wonderful little boy-toys when I have an assassination to do, and I was hoping it would be you, Derek but you scowl too much and Stiles seems to be too much of a priority to you if you know what I mean." She droned on waving her hands with a frown. "Never would've pegged you for that type though but I guess you learn something new every day" She sighed like it was all one big tragedy and hung her head. Then she laughed to herself. "Well at least I get to slit some throats" She pulled out a knife and tossed it at Derek. The agent dodged it and the sharp weapon lodged itself into the van's side. Boyd ran at Jennifer and grabbed her arm tightly. She hit him in the face with the butt of the gun and he jumped back in pain, he wiped the blood from under his nose and glared. Derek came after her next and they exchanged blows for a bit until he managed to hit her square in the nose and she stumbled back a bit.

Stiles opened his eyes at the commotion and blinked when he saw Derek and Boyd fighting Jennifer through the computer screen. What the hell? Stiles may not like the woman but why the hell were his team mates fighting her? Stiles stood and wobbled a bit. Ok, he still wasn't 100% right now (probably not even 50%) but he wasn't going to just let his team and the client duke it out! He opened the van doors and winced at the light before poking his head out.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked with less anger than he'd intended. But hey, don't pick on a man in pain. Derek looked at him then back to Jennifer. He looked caught between yelling at Stiles and strangling Jennifer and the hacker was confused as to why.

"Get back in the van Stiles" The boy frowned at that. He stepped down from the van and stumbled. He gripped the handle on the door for leverage. Stiles shook his head- which 'Ow' bad idea- trying to focus. Derek noticed but what he didn't realize was Jennifer was raising her gun and aiming for the agent's head. But Stiles did notice.

"Derek get down!" He yelled and Derek did so. The bullet barely missed his head and lodging itself the door that Stiles had been using to hold his shaky body up. The force from the bullet pushed the door and Stiles back. Stiles stumbled over himself and fell to the parking lot the van was in. His head didn't smack the asphalt that hard but with his head being overly sensitive to everything his vision turned black for a few seconds before he could see again. Everything in front of him was blurred like watercolors and no amount of squeezing his eyes shut was making it go away- great he was screwed.

Derek got back up and whipped around to go after Jennifer but just as she did a shot came from the forest and Jennifer stiffened before collapsing on the ground with a gaping hole in her neck. Boyd looked into the forest for a shooter and Derek just stared at Jennifer's body. Then he remembered Stiles and turned around.

The younger boy was just lying on the ground shifting stiffly. Derek hurried over and leaned over him. "Did you get hit?" Are the first words out of Derek's mouth. Stiles can't see him correctly, all he sees is a black and gray blur. Stiles murmurs and lifts his hands over his eyes. Derek frowns. "What's wrong?"

"A headache crafted by Satan on top of the fact that I'm so dizzy that you're just a blob of gray and black, you need more color in your wardrobe" Stiles tried to joke but his brain was trying to come out of his eyes sockets and it hurt –a lot. Derek looked over his shoulder to see Boyd standing over Jennifer's body.

"Boyd I'm taking Stiles back to have him checked by Deaton are you going to do clean-up?" Derek asked even though he already knew the answer. This was Boyd's specialty. Cleaning up the bodies. Boyd nodded and Derek lifted Stiles up. He slung the boy's arm over his shoulder and helped him into the Camaro. Stiles' head lolled to the side to look at the Derek blob get into the car next to him and start pulling out of the parking lot.

"Don't break any laws" Stiles mumbled. "While I'm a sleep" Stiles closed him eyes and Derek became a little panicked. Was Stiles even supposed to sleep when he was like this? Or was it like a concussion where if you fell asleep it could kill you.

"Stiles wake up, now" Stiles whined lowly and opened one of his eyes. "Talk to me" Derek said lamely and Stiles groaned.

"About what?" He inquired. Derek tried to think of a topic that Stiles–even when he was like this- could blabber on about.

"What did you think of Jennifer?" Derek winced at the question but Stiles actually smiled –albeit evilly but still.

"Well I didn't like her at first but I gotta say that I like the attitude improvement she got when the bullet went through her neck" Derek stared at Stiles in shock before turning to look back at the road. "Can I sleep now?" Derek scowled.

"Tell me why you didn't like her" Derek said quietly. If that didn't get Stiles talking then he didn't know what would. Stiles was quiet for a while and Derek was afraid he'd fallen asleep but then he piped up.

"Cause she was fake" Stiles paused and narrowed his eyes at what he guessed was the dashboard. "She was so obviously lying but you…" Derek glanced at the hacker. "But you let her hang all over you like she was your girlfriend or something and" _**I was jealous. **_Stiles finished in his head. "Never-mind" He couldn't tell Derek that he was upset that some stranger had gotten more attention than he did. How childish would that be? Stiles had another wave of pain crash against his eyes and his winced.

"We're almost to base then Deaton can help you" Derek told him and sped up a little. Stiles grimaced. Derek made a turned and drove up through the woods to get to the base. When he came to the clearing and when from dirt to pebbled under his tires he parked the Camaro and hopped out. He hurried over to the other side, opened the door, and helped Stiles out. Derek went as fast as he could without hurting Stiles' head. Derek shouldered open the door and called out for Laura. His sister came quickly and Derek told her to get Deaton and meet him in the doctor's office down the hall. Derek hurried down the hall while Laura did as her brother said. Derek laid Stiles out on the bed the boy had been in just a week ago. Stiles' eyelids kept flittering and his consciousness was fading. "Stay up Stiles Deaton's coming"

Stiles heard the panic in Derek's voice and did his best to follow the orders. But his eyelids were so _**heavy**_. Luckily Deaton came in quickly.

"What happened?" He asked. Derek explained that he had suspected something was wrong with Stiles earlier in the day but Stiles had brushed it off so Derek had dropped the subject. Then all of what Stiles had told him and Deaton looked exasperated. "Stiles I told you that if you got a headache to treat it right away and to sleep, now that you put it off you've endangered yourself" Derek shot Stiles an angry look and Stiles did his best to crack a smile but it was probably more of a grimace. "Well lucky for you Derek acted quickly so if we give you some Amitriptyline and keep you in that bed, you should be fine" Stiles frowned at the mention of medicine and Derek asked Deaton what was wrong with Stiles. "Well from his concussion he got, he developed Post-concussion syndrome which can cause headaches, dizziness, blurred vision, and nausea" Deaton ticked off every symptom he could think of and Stiles grimaced. "Which was why he was having trouble keeping down his food when he came back" Derek nodded in understanding and Deaton asked Derek and Laura to leave so he could have Stiles rest. Which sounded just great to the hacker.

* * *

**A/N: And now we know what's wrong with Stiles! But since Derek is awesome the poor baby will be alright! ^_^ And Stiles is coming to accept his feelings *le gasp* Isn't it wonderful? *mutters* Now I just need to kick Derek into gear…**

**Read & Review! Or I'll put a bullet through your neck….No actually I probably won't…I don't want to lose any story followers…. /(*3*)/(::) Here everybody take a cookie! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm baaaack! And I think I did well time wise! Which considering all the stupid college stuff I'm dealing with I think I deserve applause! *crickets* Wow…that hurts, that **_**really**_** hurts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

Stiles walked through the hallways quietly. It was late and he was sneaking through a mansion filled with trained spies. What part of this plan was smart again? Stiles questioned it but if no one else will buy him some freaking curly fries then he was going to get his own dammit. He turned the corner and he could see the back door from here. He just had to make it outside and to his jeep. Then he could drive himself to Arby's™ and fix his craving. Since no one else understood the severity of the situation.

Stiles sped up a bit. He was past all the bedrooms but knowing Laura and Derek he could still get caught. They were such freaking night owls it was ridiculous. He honestly didn't know how they could function in sun light. He sighed in relief when he reached the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open slowly until there was just enough room for him to slip out. He closed the door as quietly as he could before turning around to walk to his jeep.

Stiles froze when he came face-to-face or rather face-to-shoulder with Derek. He looked up at the tall man's face and cursed his rotten luck. Derek scowled down at him and crossed his arms with his eyebrow raised.

"Um…hi?" Stiles said lamely and Derek didn't move. Stiles and Derek stared at each other silently and uncomfortably. Stiles shifted his feet slightly and Derek sighed.

"Curly fries?" He asked and Stiles nodded.

"Curly fries" Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly.

"Are you even well enough to drive?" Stiles huffed at the question.

"I'll have you know that I'm right as rain, in fact I could probably run a mile" Derek raised his eyebrow. Stiles amended his statement quickly. "But I won't because it's night time and I don't want to be eaten by the big bad wolf, no matter how hot that wolf maybe," He'd actually just said that hadn't he? Stupid non-existent mouth filter. Stiles cleared his throat and continued. "Plus I'm not exactly dressed the part" He gestured to his attire. "No red hood or basket unless you'd like me to go in and change? I mean I'm sure I could find a basket but you'd have to find a tail" Stiles finished.

Derek took in the whole monologue before sighing and looking at his watch. It was nearly 1:00 a.m. in the morning. "I'll drive you there" Stiles eyes widened at the offered gesture. "Just to be sure that you don't cause an accident" Annnd Derek just _**had**_ to ruin it didn't he? Stiles scowled at the Derek before sighing in defeat.

"Fine but don't tell Laura" Stiles warned as he walked over to his jeep. Derek followed and held his hand out for the keys, Stiles handed them over reluctantly.

"No promises" Derek opened the driver's side door and Stiles stuck out his tongue. Derek shot him a look. "You know no one would ever be able to tell that you were a computer genius"

"Yeah well when we first met I thought you were a serial killer so I guess we're in the same boat" Stiles hopped into the car with a grin and Derek climbed in before starting the jeep.

Stiles fiddled with the radio as Derek drove through town towards Arby's ™. Stiles changed it from station to station. It was grating on Derek's nerve to say the least. "Stop that" He swatted Stiles' hand away and clicked the radio off. Stiles crossed his arms and huffed. Derek watched the boy pout dejectedly; his face was pinched up and his bottom lip was out and quivering. Derek tore his eyes away to watch the road quietly.

Stiles didn't notice the brief attention. If he had Stiles would've been a LOT happier. Stiles had just recently accepted that he liked Derek but he had also accepted that Derek was probably as straight as a pole –if only he knew. Not that anyone could know that he liked Derek. It was Stiles' little secret that if anyone found out –especially the girls –they'd ruin his life with the information.

Derek pulled the car into the parking lot and to the drive-through. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Derek put the jeep into park beside the speaker and Stiles called across his order before asking Derek if he wanted anything. Derek didn't so they pulled around and got Stiles' fries and vanilla frosty –which are a god send by the way- before Derek pulled back onto the road. Stiles nibbled away on his curly fries and offered Derek some, –Stiles wasn't stingy, Laura just liked to think so but that was because she didn't deserve any, Derek however did, and Laura could go chew on a cow –the man took one and popped it in his mouth. Stiles grinned before eating some more. Derek slowed down to a stop to accommodate a red light. Stiles looked out his window with wide eyes. He swallowed before turning to Derek.

"Turn left here" He ordered and Derek just looked at him. Stiles repeated himself and Derek opened his mouth to ask why. "No time for explanations" Stiles interrupted. "Just turn left here" Derek paused for a minute before sighing and flicking on the turn signal.

They drove into a park and Stiles hopped out with his frosty – the fries were gone – Derek followed soon after. Stiles sat on one of the nearby swings and swung slowly.

"Did you seriously make me drive you to a playground?" Derek asked incredulously. Stiles looked up at the older man with the straw between his lips –which wow that wasn't distracting Derek at _**all**_- and gestured to the swing next to himself. Derek hesitated before sitting in the swing stiffly. Stiles laughed at the disgruntled look on his co-workers face.

"The swing isn't going to choke you Derek" Stiles said mockingly and Derek scowled at him. Which just made Stiles laugh harder to the point that his eyes were screwed shut. Derek's face softened as he watched Stiles laugh so heartily – even if it was at his expense.

Stiles calmed himself down and opened his eyes to see Derek watching him intently. Stiles flushed a bit and swallowed thickly. Derek almost looked endearing. How many pills had Stiles taken today?

Their little staring contest continued for a while longer. Stiles felt the urge to lean towards Derek but before he could Derek spoke up.

"We should get back before Laura figures out that you're missing and kills us both" Stiles cursed his rotten luck for the second time that night. Stiles stuck the straw in his mouth huffily before standing up and heading towards the jeep. Derek frowned at the irritated attitude Stiles was showing before standing up and following the boy. Stiles hopped into the jeep and shut the door behind him. Derek's frown deepened as he dug out the jeep's keys from his pocket. He climbed in the driver's side and chanced a glance at Stiles. Stiles looked dejected more than anything and Derek wondered what had caused it.

Stiles wasn't in the habit of pouting so he pushed away the irritation and turned to Derek who was looking at him again. Which okay it was getting to the point of stalking –not that Stiles minded, what are you crazy? It was just getting a little weird is all. Stiles decided that it was his turn to interrupt.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that I might spontaneously combust, which as cool as that would be to see I doubt it would be very enjoyable for me" Stiles joked and Derek smirked. And wow was that sexy or what?

"I'm sure I could make you hot by other means and it would definatley be enjoyable" Derek said as he started the jeep and pulled out of the park. Stiles mouth fell open and he gawked. Did Derek just flirt back? Oh god the world _**was**_ coming to an end wasn't it? Derek gave Stiles a pointed look that clearly said 'You're going to catch flies'. Stiles shut his mouth with a clack. Which yeah, _**Ow**_. Stiles sipped his frosty nervously before gathering his courage to speak up again.

"We'll have to test that theory" Stiles paused for a moment before adding. "Soon"

Derek started a bit at that but didn't show it. They had a big offer on the table right now. Derek smirked again before turning onto the mansion's road. Stiles looked out the window and continue to suck on the straw. Derek glanced over and had to tear his eyes away. Because Stiles was being _**extremely**_ distracting, and if he crashed this close to base Laura would never let him live it down.

Derek pulled into the jeep's parking spot and pulled the key from the ignition. Derek opened the car door and stepped down. Stiles was a bit slower to get out but her rounded the jeep and came to stand by Derek.

"We should make sneaking around a weekly event" Stiles joked and Derek looked down at the smiling boy. He snorted and crossed his arms.

"If you could get past Laura each time I'd take you anywhere you'd like" Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles' grin widened considerably.

"Anywhere?" Stiles prodded Derek for confirmation. Derek nodded mutely and Stiles mentally fist-pumped. Cause come on Derek Hale just told him _**anywhere**_; do you understand the immenseness of that statement? And all the little loop-hole's Stiles could use to his advantage? The universe must be on his side today. Which, considering how his past few weeks had gone this just about made up for it all. And all he had to do is get past Laura…well nothing's perfect.

"Unless you want Laura ripping out both our throats I suggest we get you back to your room" Derek walked towards the door and Stiles followed. He didn't want to go back but Derek was right.

"Yeah I guess we should" They walked in together and headed down the hall.

"Stiles. Derek." The two men froze mid-step and pivoted to turn around. Laura was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Stiles gulped and tightened his hold on the frosty in his left hand. "Is there a reason you've both been gone since 1:00 a.m. this morning?" She asked. Stiles opened his mouth before snapping it shut when Laura glared at him.

"Stiles needed food" Derek told her and Stiles shot him a look. If Derek thought he was going to throw Stiles under the bus he had another thing coming. "So I drove him to Arby's" Oh, ok, good Derek was taking some of the blame. Laura looked them over skeptically before a big grin slipped across her lips. Stiles felt the urge to run for the hills and never come back. He might even be generous enough to drag Derek along with him.

"Derek you can go ahead back to your room I'll help Stiles back to his" The hacker's stomach dropped at Laura's sweet tone and he looked pleadingly at Derek. Derek looked between his sister and Stiles before nodding. He turned around and went back to his room. Stiles glared at him and –He so did _**not**_ jump, Laura shut up –Laura put her hand on the boy's shoulder. He turned to look at her and she was still smiling. "Shall we go?" She nudged him forward and he complied. They walk down that hall and past Derek's room before Laura spoke up again. "So how did it go?" She asked and Stiles looked at her, confused. "Your date with my brother, which ew, Stiles why _**him**_?" Stiles face heated up in embarrassment and he looked at the floor. He thought no one knew about that but obviously Laura did and if she did then you could bet that the other girls did. Oh Stiles was so screwed and not in a good way either.

"I have _**no**_ idea what you're talking about" Maybe Stiles could play dumb, maybe…

"Oh really? Then pray tell," She said sweetly. "What were you and Derek doing sitting together at the park?" Stiles eyes widened. How did she-? Was she freaking psychic or something? "I just love having Danny hack the stoplight camera's, I get to see so _**much**_" Oh. So she was just a creepy woman lording over everyone's lives…great.

"Well if you saw so much then you'll know that _**nothing happened**_" Stiles emphasized. Laura chuckled as they stopped in front of Stiles' bedroom door. Stiles thought that it sounded almost _**venomous**_.

"Oh but something did!" She laughed. "You were just too busy staring into my brother's broody depthless eyes" She rolled her own eyes as she said it. "My bro seem to be ready to lean in but he backed off because he's spineless" Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh don't give me that look he's my brother I can say what I want" She paused and grinned. "Especially when it's the truth"

"It's…not" Stiles looked to the side. Derek was just probably tired tonight. Or has been recently brainwashed. Cause Derek, big muscly, sexy-in-a-cup Derek would never go for scrawny-little-hacker even if the older man _**was**_ gay. Which he _**wasn't. **_Laura watched Stiles regress into himself and sighed. This was ridiculous! Derek seriously needed to make a move. Cause even if Stiles acted like he was a Sarcastic El Convidad he had the romantic backbone of jellyfish. She suspected that his parents murder had to do with that but she wouldn't completely blame that event. He brother was at least 85% of the problem. He was Mr. Doom & Gloom in spy gear. He didn't exactly wear a welcome mat around his neck. Which meant it was even more confusing as to why Stiles liked her brother. She digressed, maybe Stiles just had a thing for pretty wrapping and bad personalities.

"Well you should get some sleep" She told him. "And we'll continue our conversation tomorrow…with Erica, Lydia, and Allison" Stiles opened his mouth to decline and beg for that meeting to be skipped but Laura gave him a look and he clamped his mouth shut and went into his room.

"Ugh, boys" Laura complained.

* * *

**A/N: *Slides down a wall* How do you write romantical stuuuf? I'm really bad at this! But I kinda needed to give the team a break this chapter. But Derek and Stiles are still holding back…I KNOW I made Stiles OOC…didn't I? I tried but *kicks a rock* it was so hard! But on a lighter note: Laura is such a troll! She has to meddle and it just makes my life wonderful! And her being head spy definatley makes it better because she can stalk everyone from the comfort of her own mansion! So I kinda half-like this chapter. Meh.**

**Read & Review! Or…Laura will stalk you…**


End file.
